ToS The Wanderer's Journey
by Vampwriter
Summary: What happens when a girl from another world gets sent to the world of Symphonia? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see.
1. Synopsis

Synopsis for ToS: The Wanderer's Journey

This is a brief overview of the story I'm writing for Tales of Symphonia. I have created a whole new world to interact with. The world of Eathearia. A separate world from Sylverant and Tethe'-alla. Never in its history has it needed to undergo the world regeneration journey. Each of its six areas is guarded over by a different spirit preventing any interference in their world's mana flow. The planet Eathearia is divided like this:

Earth Realm

Giant mountainous region where the people build into and on the rock of the surrounding areas. Here they mine for precious minerals and ores to sell and trade. They use much of the ore in the creation of their swords and shields. The people are also some of the best warriors in the Realms. Like all the people of Eathearia they change their environment as little as possible. The high cliffs and rugged terrain serve to make this region a very fortified home for the mountain dwellers. The Earth Realm is guarded over by the God Gaia.

Fire Realm

Here in the magma flows of this region the people built giant domes. Within they cultivate food animals and grow most of the food for the people of Eathearia in the nutrient rich soil. The domes are meant to be movable; when the area starts to run low on the vital nutrients they move to another area for a while to let the first recover. The Fire Realm is guarded over by the God Infernor.

Wind Realm

Created in the vast planes of Eathearia the people built great mills to harness the power of the winds not only for grain, bit also for power generation. They send this power to both the Earth and Forest Realms, as they are unable to generate their own. The people of the Wind Realm trade heavily and consider their area to be the premier trading complex in Eathearia. The wind realm is guarded over by the Goddess Gail.

Water Realm

The people of the Water Realm live both above and below the sea, and build their cities both on shore and on the waves themselves using magitechnology. Primarily fishers they also take great pride in their nets and spears. Their fishing poles are some of the best in the world. The oceans of Eathearia are worshiped above all others as the origin of life on their world. The Goddess Umi protects the Water Realm.

Ice Realm

Built in the tundras of the arctic region the people have built their homes of the natural ice deposits. Unlike the regular ice, however, this ice wont melt. Inside the home it is rather warm despite outward appearances. The ice sculptures made by the people are well know throughout the Realms for their beauty and longevity. Some of the greatest sculptors are from the Ice Realm. The God Arcticon watches over this Realm.

Forest Realm

Within the great forests of the Forest Realm the people care for the trees and animals that flourish there. In the branches, around the roots, and within the great trees themselves they build their homes. Their woodcraft is second to none and their bows and blades are finely crafted, their swords only slightly less then that of the Earth Realm's. In medicine they excel, creating some of the best remedies in Eathearia. It is said they live in such close harmony with the forest that they can communicate with the plants and animals. The Goddess Vinniea protects the Forest Realm.

The six gods and goddesses live in peace and harmony with one another, each helping to look after the others Realms. Large decisions are made by the group as a whole, as well as by the peoples whom they govern. That is to say, they don't necessarily get along. Each of the spirits tended to have disagreements and spent most of their time apart. Because of their elemental status each of the elementals had weaknesses to at least one of the others. Despite this they maintain contact with each other at all times.


	2. Prelude to a Journey

Tales of Symphonia:

The Wanderer's Journey

Vampwriter

I do not own the rights to ToS. They are owned by Namco Ltd. and whoever else created the game. Shoujo-ai, sort of.

Chapter One:

Prelude to a Journey

In another world from Sylverant:

They stood in the forest, the human girl and the taller, unearthly blue skinned woman.

"Why do I have to go?!" inquires the girl.

The woman looks sadly at her young charge, "I'm sorry. I tried to dissuade them, but was overruled. The vote was unanimous, I'm to send you there."

The girl looked at her, tears brimming her eyes, "But why me? Why not someone more experienced? I don't really have much training?"

Unshed tears of her own hung in the woman's eyes. She reached down and drew the teen into her arms. "I know, but your powers are as strong as they were five generations ago. I may not like it, but I have to follow the orders I've been given." Her grip increases slightly, "What makes matters worse is that I can't even go with you. Bound as I am to this world I have to stay behind."

"You are curtain there is nothing else you can do?" tears were falling down the girl's face now.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I love you Umi." The girl says.

"And I you, Triton." Umi pulls away, silver tracks of tears running down her face. She says, "I have an idea that will make the separation a bit easier. If you are willing."

"What is it?" Triton asks.

The water goddess takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I could take your memory away. Though it might distress you it'll give you something to focus on, and you wont miss me as much."

Triton thinks it over for a couple of minutes. If she had to resign herself to her fate it might help to not remember her beloved Umi for a while. Being knowingly separated from her for too long would hurt too much. She nodded her consent.

Umi looked slightly relieved. She didn't want the one she loved to experience so much pain while on her journey.

"So when am I to be sent?" Triton asks.

"Tomorrow evening. It'll give you a chance to say goodbye, as well as gather up a few items. And I'll have a gift or two for you as well."

Triton nods, "Right. Where should I meet you?"

Umi smiles slightly, "At my temple. Meet me there as the sun begins to set."

With a final nod Triton kisses Umi good night and heads home to pack her things and say goodbye.

Triton came to Umi's shrine early the next evening accompanied by friends and family. The doors opened and Triton led the procession in, heading toward the central room. As before the doors opened as they approached. The others stayed just inside the doorway while Triton continued on to where Umi stood with the other deities. She looked at all six of Eathearia's guardian spirits in turn before settling once again on Umi.

"Have you prepared the items you wish to take with you on your quest?" the water goddess inquired.

Triton nodded, "Yes I have Lady Umi." She tried to maintain the proper formalities when around others with Umi. Triton didn't think the others would approve of her being in love with their goddess.

"Very well," said Lord Gaia, "We will open the rift that will send you to the world of Sylverant."

The six gods and goddesses used their power to open a rift in time and space to the world she was to help save.

Triton stood there, knowing there was no way to back out of this. A hand on her shoulder made her come out of her thoughts. Umi stood there next to her with a sad smile gracing her lips.

"As I said, I have a gift for you before you leave."

Umi walked a short distance away and retrieved a pair of swords from the wall. Coming back she extended them to Triton.

"Take these with you. they will protect you."

triton stared at them with her mouth hanging open, "Wave Breaker and Tsunami!? You're giving them to me?"

There was a collective sound of gasps from the town's people. To be given Umi's fabled blades was a huge honor. To date their Lady had never found anyone worthy enough to have them.

Umi nodded, "Yes. This way a part of me will always be with you as you travel."

Triton carefully took the swords and affixed them to her sides. She ran her fingers over the well-crafted handles, tears shining in her eyes. Suddenly, without even thinking, or even caring, Triton threw herself into Umi's arms and kissed her quite thoroughly.

'What's it matter anymore, who knows about our relationship,' thought Triton, 'I'm going to forget in a few moments anyway, and be in another world for an unknown amount of time.' Another tear fell down her cheek as they kissed, 'Please, even if I forget everything else, let me remember this one moment! Even if only on my dreams!'

A tear fell from Umi's eye as she heard Triton's thoughts. She began to glow, and Triton followed a moment later.

'Your wish is granted,' Umi thought, and as she erased Triton's memory she filed away this last moment with her love into Triton's subconscious.

Triton felt herself slip away into a warm nothingness as she felt Umi carefully strip her of her accumulated memories. As this happened she could also feel the depth of her love's feelings. 'I love you Umi…' was her final thought before she finally slipped away into the darkness.

Umi broke the kiss as Triton fell asleep in her arms. She stared sadly at the young woman whom she loved so much. Umi feared she would never see Triton alive again in this world. Umi turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Behind her was Lady Gail.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." Said Gail.

Umi smiled at the goddess of wind. She always was the most perceptive of the gods and goddesses. Gail probably knew about her relationship with Triton foe some time now. Thusly heartened Umi took the sleeping Triton and gently eased her into the portal.

'Farewell my love.' She thought.

Seconds later the portal vanished, as if it had never been. The people left, and the other gods and goddesses vanished as they headed back for their Realms. Umi clasped her hands together as she looked out the skylight to the blue sky beyond.

"Be careful Triton. May good fortune smile upon you."

Well that's it for this first chapter. Please tell me how I did on this first part. I promise to try my best to remain faithful to the ToS story.


	3. Found, But Lost

Tales of Symphonia:

The Wanderer's Journey

Vampwriter

I do not own the rights to ToS. They are owned by Namco Ltd. and whoever else created the game. Shoujo-ai, sort of.

Chapter Two:

Found, But Lost

"Lloyd?" called Raine.

"Yeah Professor Sage?" he answered as he came into the classroom.

"Have you seen Triton?" she asked. "She didn't come home last night."

"She didn't?" Lloyd asked, slightly perplexed.

Raine shook her head. "I'm worried. She rarely ever does this."

Lloyd waved his hand in calming, "I wouldn't worry too much about it," he said. "I think I may know where she may be." Lloyd turned to leave, "Don't start class without me!"

Lloyd ran out of the building and headed out the trail behind the school. The trail itself lead to the Cruxis Shrine, but he wasn't going that way. Once outside the village he turned right and began to climb a high hill. At the top of the hill was a tall tree that had become the favorite place that Triton liked to visit. Turning Lloyd looked out at the water and thought about when Triton had come to them…

(flashback)

Lloyd had been walking through Iselia Forest on his way to school one morning. He came around the bend and saw something partially obscured by the brush. Carefully making his way over Lloyd placed his hand on one of his wooden swords.

Lloyd peered around and gasped. The person lay on the ground, their face hidden by hair and arm. He was smart enough to guess that this was a young girl about his age, judging by general build. Her hair was a light blue-green and wore a light cotton shirt and pants and leather boots. At her sides were a pair of swords.

Kneeling down Lloyd checked her pulse. It was slow, but even, as was her breathing.

"Hey," he shook her slightly, "You okay?"

She didn't respond. Lloyd didn't like this. He tried shaking her again, but she only groaned slightly. He went to pick the girl up, but noticed a pack lying near her. One of the straps was broken. Lloyd picked the pack up first, then the girl and rested her head on his shoulder. Even with the girl in his arms and the pack on his back Lloyd made it to Iselia.

"Professor Sage!" he called once he entered the school.

Raine Sage looked up, "What is it Lloyd?"

He came around the corner, the unconscious girl in his arms. It was easy for Raine to tell from how he was breathing that Lloyd had carried her some distance. Before any questions could be asked he said, "I found her out in the forest unconscious."

On his back Raine saw a backpack hanging from one shoulder and held in place by the girl's body. The blades at her sides were a clear sign that she was a fighter.

Coming to a quick decision she turned to the other students. "Class is dismissed until further notice." She and her little brother, Genis, met Lloyd at the door. "We'll take her to our place."

Lloyd nodded and followed along behind Raine, Genis right beside him.

"Wait!" someone called behind them. They turned and saw Colette running up the road, schoolbag in hand. When she caught up Colette placed her free hand on to her chest and caught her breath. "Sorry… I'm late." She said between breaths.

Raine smiled gently at the Chosen. "It's alright Colette," she said, "Class was dismissed for today because of an emergency."

Colette blinked a couple times. "What kind of emergency?" she asked.

Lloyd adjusted the girl in his arms a bit, "I found this girl out in Iselia Forest."

Colette's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped and rushed over. "Is she all right?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "She hasn't woken up since I found her."

Colette looked at Raine, "May I come with you?"

Raine smiled again, "I don't see why not."

With that the group headed off to take care of the unconscious girl…

(end flashback)

Lloyd shook himself out of the past and continued up the hill. He soon reached the top and looked around for the one he'd come to find. Lloyd found Triton fast asleep at the base of the tree. Luckily it had been a warm night with the onset of summer. Triton Derringer sat curled up in the crook of a root near the trunk with her legs curled up beneath her, hands resting on her lap and her head resting against the trunk. She looked so peaceful that Lloyd felt bad about waking her.

But, sadly, he had to. Lloyd gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Triton," Lloyd called softly, "Time to wake up."

After being shaken a couple times Triton yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. She looked at Lloyd and smiled. "Hey Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning Triton," Lloyd said leadingly.

"Morning?" she blinked. Triton looked around. "Damn!" she swore, "I must have fallen asleep watching the waves last night."

Lloyd chuckled at that. "I think that's fairly obvious."

Triton got up and dusted herself off, then reaffixed her swords at her sides. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I should have paid better attention."

"Don't worry," said Lloyd, "Let's just get to school. The professor's worried about you."

Triton nodded, "Let's go then." The two of them started down the hill to the entrance to Iselia Village. Triton sighed, "I hope Raine's not too mad at me…"

Lloyd just smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She seemed more worried about you than anything."

Triton sighed in relief. Despite the fact that they weren't related by blood Triton considered Raine and Genis family, the only family she had. Her mind wandered back to her first memories of this place called Iselia.

(flashback)

She floated in a void of black nothingness. She felt empty, displaced, and alone. She didn't know who she was, she didn't know where she was. She had nothing.

Suddenly she was rushing upward through the layers of her consciousness toward the light. Despite her initial panic she felt warm and safe. Sensation returned as she woke and she could feel warm sheets covering her and a soft pillow under her head. The young woman groaned slightly and shifted under the sheets. A shadow came over her and a female voice sounded, "Professor Sage! I think she's coming around!"

She was blinded from the light from the window for a moment, but quickly adjusted. Her eyes opened slowly and she took in the four faces around her. She remained quiet as her eyes moved to each and examined them. None familiar.

The room she was in was likewise unfamiliar. She was in one of two beds in the room. There was a nightstand next to her between the beds, a desk, bookshelf, cupboard, table and chairs. The itself was rather small, like a home made for two.

The girl looked back at the other four looking at her.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, "Who are you?"

"You're in Iselia Village," said a young blond girl to her left sitting on the other bed. She nodded to the brown haired boy standing at the foot of her own bed. "Lloyd found you out unconscious out in the forest.

"My thanks to you sir," the girl said weakly, her energy was still very low.

Lloyd shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't mention it."

"I'm Colette Brunel by the way," said the blond.

"Lloyd Irving," Lloyd introduced himself.

The girl looked at the other two.

"I'm Genis Sage," the young boy said. The girl made note of the sky-blue hair and other features.

The tall woman stepped forward. The girl noticed the same features on her. 'Related maybe?' she thought.

"My name of Raine Sage. I'm Genis' older sister," she said.

'Thought as much.'

"I'm also the village's resident teacher and researcher."

"You aren't human," it was said as a state of fact.

Raine nodded, "Genis and I are elves." She gestures to Lloyd and Colette, "They are human."

Colette smiled, "Now that we've introduced ourselves, may we know what your name is?"

"I'm…" she racked her brain trying to remember her own name. The girl felt she knew what her name was, but a the moment it wasn't obliging her with making itself known to her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't remember what my name is right now."

"That's alright," Raine said as she sat next to the depressed young woman, "I'm sure it's just from the slight head trauma I treated you for earlier. You may remember before too long."

"You know," said Colette thoughtfully, "we could try checking her bag. She might have something with her name."

"Great idea Colette!" said Genis. He grabs up her bag and brought it over to the girl.

She thanked the young elf and accepted it from him. The girl drew her legs up so she sat Indian style. Opening the bag she drew out some medical supplies and food, carefully protected, some armor, well crafted and strong, clothing and, finally, a book. It read in beautiful gold script "The Property of Triton Derringer".

"I know this," she said quietly. She ran her fingers over the name imbedded in the sturdy leather. "This is my name."

The others watched silently as the young girl called Triton studied the lock on the book. It didn't look like it required a key.

"This has a combination lock of some sort." Triton continued to talk to herself as she tried to remember. "I remember!"

Triton placed her finger on the upper right corner and brought it across left and down. She then brought the finger to the lower right and back to the left, back and up. The finger is then brought to the upper left, down, back up, and to the right. The lock turned and popped open.

Triton opened the book and flipped the pages. Only the first page or so was were written in. Raine, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette gathered together so that everyone could hear the reading.

Triton took a breath and started reading,

"Dear Triton,

By the time you read this you should be at your destination. I imagine you're confused and a bit scared, considering the fact that you're in an unfamiliar place and you probably have next to nothing in that empty head of yours. I will probably be feeling the same way soon, since I'm you! That's right! At the same time as you are reading this I'm sitting at our desk writing this message to myself. I felt like leaving something of my old self behind for you. You've probably been wondering about the memory loss, huh? I can't tell you much in detail, but I will say that it was a voluntary decision; otherwise the separation would have been a bit too much to handle. Where you come from I also cannot answer. Perhaps you'll discover that on your own later; which is actually one of your goals while you're there. Another is to improve on your swordsmanship. Your final goal you should be able to figure out on your own when the time is right.

Well, I need to go finish packing now; I'll be leaving soon. See you sometime in the not-to-distant future."

Triton closed the book, only to see the lock had changed and a key fall out of the spine of the diary. She quickly pocketed the key.

For a while silence dominated the house as everyone let the words sink in.

Lloyd was the one who broke the silence. "Well, at least we know part of why Triton was sent here, but not a whole lot else."

Raine Sage nodded. "We'll leave that for another time," she says, "For now we should let her rest and regain her strength."

The others agreed and Lloyd and Colette started to leave. Just as the two children reached the door Colette turned back. "Where will she be staying?" she indicated Triton.

"Hm, good question," Raine went into a thoughtful pose for a few moments.

"Um…" Triton opened her mouth to speak, then shut it.

Raine looked at her. "What is it, Triton?"

The girl hesitated before speaking, "I was thinking, maybe I could live with one of you?" Triton looked around at them, "You're the only people I know right now."

Raine thought on it for a bit while the others watched. Colette was worried about her new friend. She placed her hand on the depressed girl's own. Triton looked at the hand, then up at Colette. She smiled reassuringly and Triton returned it with a thankful one. Unconsciously she wrapped her hand around the blond Chosen's.

"she can stay with us," Raine finally announced.

"But sis," said Genis, "we have no room, where will she sleep?"

She smiled a bit. "I've been wanting to remodel the house anyway."

And so it was the Triton Derringer found herself a new family in this village called Iselia.

(end flashback)

Triton came out of her memories as they came to the village entrance. She noticed Lloyd looking at her curiously. Triton smiled reassuringly and motioned him on ahead. Lloyd nodded and headed back to the school.

Triton looked back out at the water and pushed her hair back behind her ear. She gives a small smile as she thinks about the future.

'Although I have found my identity, until I have restored my memory I shall remain forever lost in this place called Sylverant.'


End file.
